


I Kissed a Girl (and yes, she liked it)

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, New York City Parade, Parade, Pride, Topless Holtz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt by rey-the-jedi. The Ghostbusters gang go to New York City Pride and poor Erin's heart cannot handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://drdomo-gem.tumblr.com/post/150098489730/holtz-no-holtz-yes-i-am-way-too-deep-in-this
> 
> this prompt with the art done by drdomo-gem was incredible and I couldn't help but write this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

_**Date** : 24 June 2017_

_**Time** : 0830 AM EST_

_**Location** : Ghostbusters HQ (Fire & Ladder 8)_

“Morning everyone!” Abby called out as she headed down to the first floor of the Ghostbusters HQ where Patty was fussing over Erin’s makeup and Erin was pouting a little childishly, Holtzmann was nowhere in sight.

 

“Mornin’ baby, your box of flags came in last night… might wanna check them?” Patty answered, swatting Erin’s hands away as she carefully applied a layer of purple to one cheek.

 

“No problemo, where is Kevin anyway?” Abby asked heading over to a massive cardboard box that was covered in HRC stickers and a _CustomInk_ logo.

 

“Right here, boss!” Kev answered, chipper. Abby did a double take as he stepped out from the door that led to the ECTO-1 garage in nothing more than a pair of (really tight) white shorts and a rainbow necktie done up and hanging loose around his neck. “Holtzmann was having me help her with the car!”

 

“What about the ECTO-1?” Patty stopped painting Erin’s face to whip around. “I already _told_ that girl we are NOT painting my Uncle’s old hearse! Even for Pride!” Patty stomped off past a confused Kevin and Erin sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Abby have you seen my scrunchie?” she asked. Abby shook her head.

 

“Here, just use one of these! Advertising at its best!” Abby smirked, tossing an 8x10 rainbow flag that donned their Ghostbusters logo on the front as well as their slogan: “ _Who You Gonna Call?_ ” and their emergency number to the Firehouse.

 

Holtzmann was excited at getting to invent air cannons to shoot the flags out of to the bystanders at the Parade that Mayor Bradley had graciously invited them to be a part of, mostly as a means of thanks for helping him during his period of re-election. Not that they particularly cared about his politics, but he did make sure their research got funded.

 

 _Hand that feeds you and all that jazz…_ Patty had mused.

 

The Ghostbusters were set to be at the parade in three hours to get set up with the ECTO-1. Erin shook her head as she heard Patty shouting unintelligibly at Holtzmann about something or the other from the garage and she tossed the flag back in the box, continuing her search for her favorite scrunchie that would match the two bisexual pride flags that Patty had painstakingly taken her time making _just_ right on Erin’s cheeks.

 

Abby bought herself and Patty each a pride flag, Asexual Pride for Abby and Pansexual for Patty, to wear like capes. Kevin donned Patty's flag for now, despite that he fully identified as gay (a fact that the team learned shortly after saving New York when he'd introduced them to his boyfriend, Patrick). He zoomed around the first floor making airplane noises like the puppy that he was. Needless to say, at least Erin stopped trying to flirt with him, and moved her sights onto other certain _blonde_ Ghostbusters…

 

The physicist shook her head, digging through and finally spotting her blue, pink and purple tie-dye scrunchie in Abby’s desk drawer. She pulled her auburn hair back and whipped on her heel as the garage door burst open and a fuming Patty came through it, huffing about inappropriateness and having respect for the dead, even if they did wind up destroying them later in a bust. She caught sight of Kevin and only rolled her eyes, beginning to mutter things about  _crazy ass white folk_ and sat with Abby to help her roll up flags so they'd be ready to load into the poppers later.

 

Holtzmann emerged moments later, still vibrating with massive amounts of energy despite the early hour. Khaki work pants that were only a little stained with grease were rolled up past her work boots, revealing rainbow striped stockings, held up by similar rainbow suspenders, over a white wife-beater that donned the Ghostbusters logo on it, but where the red symbol that normally crossed over their friendly ghost had been, was repainted meticulously over with the rainbow flag.

 

“Ready to _partayyyyyyyy_!!” Holtzmann grinned, throwing herself into one of the rolling desk chairs and zooming past Erin and Kevin to where Abby and Patty sat rolling and Holtzmann sprung out of the chair and onto Patty’s lap, grinning manically and Patty huffed. They all knew that the taller woman had a soft spot for Holtzmann, despite how crazy she often made them all and was rarely able to stay angry with their resident mad scientist.

 

Erin smiled as Holtzmann attempted to beg for Patty's forgiveness as she continued to clean up Abby's work desk of the paint, smiling when she heard more than saw Holtz leave a big smooch on Patty's cheeks before heading over to where the physicist stood, beaming at Erin like a child in a candy store. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of skittles that had probably been in their longer than Erin cared to think of and popped a few of the treats into her mouth.

 

“Hey Gilbert, wanna taste the rainbow?” she said with a salacious wink and Erin felt her face grow impossibly red as Abby cackled at hearing Holtzmann flirt relentlessly with Erin, of whom Abby knew had a thing for the engineer.

 

Holtzmann was always flirty though, Erin shook her head, dismissing the thoughts of where she’d exactly like to _taste Holtzmann’s rainbow_. 

 

"Think you can paint some on me then?" Holtzmann hopped up on Abby's desk, careful to not knock Abby's jar of pens off. She pushed her classic yellow glasses up into her curls and Erin blinked.

 

“S-sure,” Erin stammered and took in a deep breath to stop her hands from shaking as she got the paint markers that she’d found at a convenience store for really cheap and began painting Holtzmann’s beautifully sculpted face. She pretended not to notice how Holtzmann's eyes remained trained on Erin's face while she painted up and around her eyes with different markers and tried to make sure she was getting the design she had in mind out right, biting her lip to hide her smile when Holtzmann would purposely cross her eyes to make Erin giggle.

 

When Erin had finished, Holtz grabbed for the small handheld mirror on Erin’s desk that sat adjacent and took a look at the rainbow stripes that looked eerily similar to the raccoon-eyed girl from that TV-show that Holtzmann was always raving about and Erin had attempted watching once with her.. The 300? No –

 

“YOU MADE ME _LEXA_!!!! HOLY COW! THIS IS AWESOME!” Holtzmann whooped loudly and tossed the mirror down before throwing her arms and legs too, over Erin and clinging to the physicist like a koala.

 

Erin’s ears burned and she felt her heart stutter in her chest as she hugged the engineer back, happy to have made Holtzmann so gay – Erin smirked internally at her own pun. Holtzmann released Erin and ran over to show off Erin's handiwork to Patty, Abby and then Kevin who asked Holtzmann why she looked like a raccoon. The other Ghostbusters laughed.

 

“All right, y’all, we need to head out, Kevin, grab the keys!” Patty grabbed the large box of flags and followed Abby out toward the garage, Kev right behind them, swinging the keys to the ECTO-1 in his hand. Naturally Holtzmann would drive but they figured since they’d be making regular stops in the parade and that Holtzmann would probably want to get out and high-five people because she was _Holtzmann,_ that Kevin would drive and Patty would ride shotgun.

 

Erin balked when she spotted the hearse. In place of the usual white paint and ghostbusters logo was one giant rainbow car. The ghostbusters logo detailed onto the hood, several different miniature rainbow flags were attached to the nuclear reactor on the roof and LOVE IS LOVE was scrawled out in a neat, yet spooky font along the sides.

 

They would certainly be memorable.

 

“This better come off as soon as the parade is done, I can see my Uncle finding out about this now-” Patty grumbled from her seat.

 

“C’mon, it’s _Pride_ , Patty-cakes!” Holtzmann cackled and hopped into the backseat. Erin sat in the middle, between Abby and Holtz and was unsure of what to do with her hands so she just rested them on her flag propel-gun. Kev took a minute to turn the car on and then manage to get the lights to flash, minus the sirens and Patty’s mood shifted as she began a detailed history lesson on LGBT people in New York…

 

“Did you know that two blocks from our very own Headquarters was one of the first gay bathhouses built in 1903?”

 

* * *

 

The Pride parade was lined up and ready to get into full-swing, the Ghostbusters were amongst the first few “floats” in the parade, right behind TD Bank that had several attractive male and female dancers, all topless; the women had rainbow stickers to cover their nipples, though…

 

“I'll never understand why they think that the nipple is what makes a breast obscene!” Abby argued as they waited patiently for the parade to begin, the crowds that had begun conglomerating at the foot of 36th and 5th were already loud, excitement building in the air. Holtzmann had ran out and indeed, high-fived several of the crowd and even the NYPD guards who were looking a little miffed at Holtzmann who didn't mind the steel barricades and instead just accepted hugs and high-fives from the eager patrons of New York. Patty had stepped out and began taking pictures with her new iPhone and had setup a Ghostbusters Instagram account, as well as a Twitter and Snapchat.

 

"Some of these filters are the bomb! Oh look at this flower crown! Abby, take a picture with me!" Patty smiled.

 

The signal was given and Kev meticulously obeyed the guards orders to follow no more than three feet behind the float in front of them, at a leisurely pace of 3-5mph. Patty was still spewing out facts about every building they passed during the Parade(" _Harvey Milk gave a speech at that theater - oh and that's Julius where the LGBT community staged a_ Sip In _and made the Alcoholic counsel of New York fold on their laws against serving to gays and lesbians..._ ") and Abby and Holtzmann began gleefully shooting out flags from the sides of the hearse.

 

Erin was afraid to shoot off the gun too close to Abby or Holtzmann's ears and wasn't able to maneuver well, Holtzmann noticed this and took the initiative to crawl out of her window and swoop up onto the top of the vehicle with the nuclear reactor chambers.

 

“Holtzy! _No!_ ” Patty hollered up at her and Kev nearly braked too hard when she did. Holtz luckily had found her footing and cackled.

 

“ _Holtzmann, YES!_ ” Holtzmann retorted, sitting down after one police guard nearby warned her not to try anything stupid. Holtzmann rolled her eyes but and began firing off one flag after another from her air cannon, gleefully and Erin took Holtzmann’s spot inside the hearse as they continued on.

 

“I’m here! I’m queer! And I’m an _Engineer_!” Holtzmann shouted every few stops as the floats would pause to do their own skits and Abby and Erin and Patty would sit out of the hearse windows, occasionally waving their own Pride memorabilia and dancing to Lady GaGa or Beyonce. Occasionally some of the other floats members would come and bring one of them out of the car and dance with them. Abby had even blushed as she danced with a Gogo dancer from three floats back who was grateful to the Ghostbusters for saving his mom's apartment complex from a haunt a few months back.

 

“ _Marry me, Holtzmann!_ ” Erin heard one voice call out and felt a tickle of jealousy coil in her stomach and soured her demeanor as they heard several proposals thrown out at their blonde munitions expert who only saluted and threw them all salacious winks and blown kisses before she would look down at Erin with a kind smile that threw the physicists’ heart back into overdrive and she’d have to sit back down in the ECTO-1 and wait for her blush to disappear before reemerging.

 

“My foot is getting tired,” Kevin complained and Patty offered to take over as they made it to Broadway and paused momentarily for the Black Lives Matter movement to pass out flyers and raise their voices. Kev exited the vehicle with Patty, who joined the movement to get more pictures for Instagram and Snapchat and answered a ton of live tweets with the hashtag #GBPride2017.

 

Wolf-whistles were met with a hearty wave and dumb-puppy grin from Kev, from women and men alike who were clawing at the restraints of the parade to try and get to him with shouts and leers of lust;

 

_“I’ll show you how to properly use that tie!”_

_“Oh baby, please tell me your bi!”_

_“Hellooooo_ gorgeous _!”_

 

Kev flexed as he danced around the vehicle to the background music and cheers as Patty playfully patted him on the rear end with an eye roll and a friendly smile. The crowd went even more wild at that.

 

_“Take off your pants!”_

 

Erin blushed _for_ Kevin. She couldn’t believe how wild some of these people could be, not that her own thoughts hadn’t been similar a little over a year ago when she first laid eyes on their beefy receptionist, but she at least had the dignity to be _subtler_ about it.

 

“Y’all want to see some skin, eh? Okay then!” Erin could hear the _clunk clunk_ of Holtzmann’s boots on the roof of the ECTO-1 and she shot a worried glance to Abby who was still dancing outside of the hearse and firing off flags into the crowd.

 

The same crowd who suddenly went berserk, namely from the females whose screams became banshee-like screeches and as she caught a glimpse in the passenger side mirror, Erin lept out of her seat to find it confirmed: face to face with a topless Holtzmann who danced carelessly on the roof of the ECTO-1, suspenders doing no job of covering her friends’ small yet perky breasts that bounced excitedly with each shift of her hips, Erin could feel herself salivate as Holtzmann waved her tank top in one hand and continuously saluted the crowd with the other, abdominals flexing and strong back muscles glinting in the hot summer sun.

 

“ _HOLTZMANN!_ ” Erin shouted, face bright red and the engineer winked over at Erin, throwing both arms up and shaking her – _ahem_. “Get your butt down here right this minute! Put your shirt back on! You can’t just do that-! You have to be covering your – your…!” Erin wasn't certain she even could say it because to be honest she really wasn't that offended by the sight, but she couldn't bear the jealousy that struck like a viper in her gut, at the thought of all the women and maybe even men, who were taking photos of their munitions expert who was high on life as she paraded around, carefree and wild, hair bouncing and hips thrusting to the beat of some Demi Lovato song about moons and stars colliding.

 

Sudden boos from the crowd stunned Erin into silence as the women heard Erin admonishing their engineer. The guards were eyeing the team with stern glares to get her to sit back down before the parade started up again, but Erin was in another world at the moment of hearing those shunned boos.

 

“Holtzy, c’mon, give Erin a break before her heart explodes at your crazy ass shenanigans!” Patty laughed, stepping back up to the hearse and climbing into the drivers’ seat. Kev had found his boyfriend in the crowd and was making out with him over a barrier and nobody had the heart to break them up. Abby made some stiff pelvic thrusts back into the passenger side of the vehicle.

 

“Allllrrriiiiiighttttt” Holtzmann winked and Erin, still blushing and trying to ignore the boos from the ladies, didn’t notice Holtzmann put her shirt back on, much to the displeasure of the crowd, nor did she notice her lean down to be near eye level with Erin who was ready to slide back into the hearse and try not to cry in embarrassment, Holtzmann’s hand shot out to stop her.

 

“C’mere, Gilbert,” Holtzmann helped pull an unwilling Erin to the top of the hearse, ignoring the guards for them to sit down already. Erin was still burning with shame after the boos began sinking into her head like a time capsule and she felt like she was eight years old back in her schools' cafeteria, being booed at and called “ _ghost girl_ ” but she didn’t have to think about anything as two calloused, but soft hands took her cheeks gently and a soft pair of lips slid along her own. Everything went quiet, the boos that turned to gasps that turned into raucous cheers and then into white noise as Erin's eyes sprang open at the connection but then slowly slid shut as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her own arms around the engineer and tangling her hand in blonde curls.

 

Nothing else mattered, only the beat of her own heart hammering away in her chest, pumping blood into every nerve ending that felt like a live wire as Holtzmann's tongue seeked for permission to enter Erin's mouth and teeth nipped at the engineer's bottom lip, swallowing a moan that she wasn't certain who had let out.

 

 _Hooooonk!_ Erin leapt up and away and nearly careened off of the side of the ECTO-1 as the hearses’ siren suddenly went off before shutting off quietly again. Holtzmann held her tight though and leaned her face forward into the crook of Erin's shoulder and neck, chuckling softly. Erin was almost certain she heard the engineer curse Patty for her timing, but a kiss in the hollow of her throat a second later made her forget everything, even her own name.

 

“Ladies, we really need you to sit down if you’re gonna be up there!” A guard called out the warning and Erin was certain it wasn’t healthy for someone to blush this much, but an arm around her waist helped lower her down and she found herself sitting between Holtzmann’s legs on top of the hearse as Patty moved them forward on, the parade filled with cheers and excitement and rainbow confetti fell around them.

 

Abby dutifully tossed the extra flag-cannon up to them and Holtz offered it to Erin with a kiss on the cheek. “M’lady.”

 

“Holtz…” Erin looked back at a beaming Holtzmann, eyes shining behind her yellow lenses.

 

“I hope that wasn’t too forward, but - I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time,” Holtzmann offered and then looked away bashful. “I hope you can forgive me, I just – I couldn’t help myse-”

 

Erin silenced her with a kiss of her very own and the flag gun lay forgotten between them as Erin twisted in Holtzmann's lap and Holtzmann wrapped around her as they practically made out for the entirety of the parade, ignoring the sounds of cheers and cries of girls everywhere who were disappointed to see that the cute blonde Ghostbuster that saved New York was no longer single. Later, they learned that maybe those flags had been a bad idea as an inane amount of calls flooded the Firehouse asking for Dr. Holtzmann and Erin gets their number changed subsequently.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Another one-shot for the masses. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please be kind and leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I could totally imagine Holtzmann doing this sort of shit at Pride.


End file.
